thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Runaway Toad
The Runaway Toad is the eighth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One day, Toad was feeling sad when he sees the engines and the coaches moving forwards, unlike he who could only see things from behind, and so he decided to share his problem with Oliver by telling him that he is always going backwards, he has forward thinking views and could be a leader. But Gordon has said that he can't be a leader without a train to follow him, which makes Toad feel even more sad, but Oliver tells him that he is a very useful breakvan, which means he can help him break and keep the trucks in order when they goes down hills, but Toad has decided that he could go forward for a change. The trucks had heard what Toad has says and felt very cross that they don't wish to look after them and decided to teach him a lesson and pay him back for his words. After that, Oliver collects the trucks from the goods yard with Toad coupled behind at the end and sets off. As they approached Gordon's hill, they came up to the top and then the trucks' chance has come. They suddenly broke the coupling away from Oliver and went all the way back down the hill. The guard has suddenly jumped off his posts and left the helpless Toad in the state of a shock. At forst, Toad enjoyed going forwards along the track, but then his enjoyment came to an end, just as he crashed into the crossing gates, nearny hitting Bertie who has just went away first. Then, he found out that he was on the same line as Gordon, who was standing near the signal box and felt very shocked, so the signalman quickly changed the points and diverted and the trucks to a different line and away from Gordon. Then, Toad was again on the same line at where James was pulling goods train, but at last the shunter has switched Toad off James's line, leaving him perplexed at what just happened. The signalman phoned the stationmaster at the next station and tells him to divert Toad and the truck onto a siding, but their plans has changed and so they diverted Toad and the trucks back onto the main line. Meanwhile, Oliver was racing to rescue Toad. Toad then speeds past Henry, and reaches the bridge which is under repairs. Luckily, the workmen has been warned about the runaway Toad and so they they diverted Toad into the siding, leading to the muddy pond. Toad was now dirty when he fallen into a pond, but realised he has now stopped. Then Oliver arrives and jokes about the situation. That night, just after Toad was rescued from the pond, he apoligises to Oliver for causing him embarassment. Oliver forgives him and asks him what he thought of going forwards, and Toad tells him it was a fun experience, but he will look forward to remaining backwards from now on. Toad now appreciates seeing everything from behind. Characters *Gordon *James *Oliver *Toad *Henry (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Duke (portrait; cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Crosby * Shunting Yards * Old Stone Bridge * Oliver's Shed * Tidmouth Hault (deleted scene) Category:Season 17 Category:Vhs Category:DVD